


sneak out the background

by magicsoul (cherishiskisa)



Series: cdf verse [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Blowjobs, Fun, LuTen, Lucas Is Straight But Ten Is So Irresistible, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Waiter AU, mentions of chenle and taeil lol, silliness, this is SO SILLY YALL!!!!, yukten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishiskisa/pseuds/magicsoul
Summary: “This restaurant is called Coup de Foudre,” Jaehyun said. “It means love at first sight, or lightning bolt. You two specifically have been calling it Coup de Foutre, which means… something else.”“Really?” Ten asked innocently. “What does it mean?”“It means cum shot,” Jaehyun said after a long, awkward pause. Lucas made a bunch of faces to stop himself from breaking into giggles. “People have been complaining. Please pronounce it correctly.”“Whoops,” Ten drawled, and turned his head to give Lucas a smirky look that made Lucas’s stomach feel weird and his dick feel hard.





	sneak out the background

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self-indulgent and so stupid. my friend and i unexpectedly dove head-first into tencas and now i cant come back out (and shoutout to ellie for giving me this fic idea in the first place!!!!). im really sorry for how dumb this is nkjsnfjankjsda. title from inside boy by 3oh!3 bc i hate myself

When Lucas’s mom had told him that he had to get a part-time job this summer or else, she probably meant he should work someplace serious and worthwhile, not the local French bistro, but YOLO! It paid well, and Lucas made about a zillion bucks in tips every night, and it beat working at the local French strip club. (He couldn’t dance well enough for that yet, but it was only a matter of time.) Plus, he got to eat there for free, which was dope, considering how hoity-toity and fancy-schmancy of a place it was, and he liked his coworkers a lot. He’d only been working there for about three weeks and he already had, like, five friends.

And one frenemy: Ten. Honestly, he was more of a frenemesis, and it seemed like his whole purpose in life was being sexy and stressing Lucas out. The amount of boners Lucas popped at work because of him… Yikes. Lucas didn’t even _like_ guys, but his dick sure seemed to like Ten, because pretty much all he needed to do was _look_ at Lucas the right way and Lucas had to go fucking drink some cold water or something until he could walk normally again. (One time Ten had come to work in a v-neck and Lucas had literally had to go jack off in the single-user bathroom, but whatever, Lucas didn’t like thinking about that.)

He also brought out Lucas’s competitive side, but that wasn’t even Lucas’s fault. Straight-up the first day they’d both started working there, as soon as the shift manager had told them what tables they’d be taking care of that night, Ten had looked up at Lucas, put his tiny sexy hand on Lucas’s big sexy arm, and said, “I bet you’re gonna get a lot of phone numbers, huh?”

“Probably,” Lucas had shrugged.

“Bet I’ll get more,” Ten said, and _winked_ at him. 

“We’ll see about that also can I please get an apron I’m really clumsy I’ll probably spill food all over myself,” Lucas had said, half to Ten and half to the manager, by now bright red and feeling like maybe he’d made a bad call when he’d decided to wear super skinny jeans. To be fair, he hadn’t expected one of his new coworkers to be a erotic twink demon from hell, so that wasn’t his fault, either. Ten definitely saw him tenting the apron and definitely laughed at him, and Lucas kind of wanted to die but also kind of wanted to see how far this could go, so he didn’t quit, and then it had turned into a whole _thing_.

“First order of business,” Jaehyun, tonight’s shift manager, said tiredly, “what is this restaurant called? Please listen closely to how I say it: Coup de Foudre. _Not_ Foutre. Are you paying attention, Lucas and Ten?”

“What?” Lucas said at the same time as Ten said, “No.” 

Jaehyun closed his eyes for a sec, looking like a very sad ball of dough. “This restaurant is called Coup de Foudre,” he repeated. “It means love at first sight, or lightning bolt. You two specifically have been calling it Coup de Foutre, which means… something else.”

“Really?” Ten asked innocently. “What does it mean?”

He and Jaehyun stared at each other, and Lucas took another bite of his fruit roll-up.

“It means cum shot,” Jaehyun finally said. Lucas made a bunch of faces to stop himself from breaking into giggles. “People have been complaining. Please pronounce it correctly.”

“Whoops,” Ten drawled, and turned his head to give Lucas a smirky look that made Lucas’s stomach feel weird and his dick feel hard. 

“Next order of business, don’t forget to tell people about the specials,” Jaehyun continued, passing out mini-menus to the whole group of servers he was talking to. There were four servers working the dinner shift, which was way better than whenever it was just Lucas and Ten working lunch. “And finally, please try to handle any issues that come up yourselves instead of running to get me for every problem, okay? Like if someone’s fork is dirty and if they need a new one, just give them a new one, don’t come tell me about it and ask if they need a full refund. Got that, Chenle?”

“That was _one time_ ,” Chenle mumbled.

“I think that’s it,” Jaehyun said, checking his phone. “I’ll be napping in the back, don’t bother me unless Lucas sets something on fire. Have a good shift, everyone.”

Coup de Foudre was open from 11 to 2 and from 6 to 9 (what Lucas had dubbed the 69 Shift, duh), and they were all supposed to get to work half an hour before opening so they could set up and get yelled at by whoever the manager was that night. Now that Jaehyun was done with his pep talk, the servers all got up from their seats — Lucas with some difficulty, since he’d wanted to look cool so he sat straddling a chair and he really wasn’t flexible enough to pull it off. 

“What section are you in tonight?” Ten asked, slinking over to Lucas. “Don’t try and hit on any of my customers, you know that’s off-limits.”

“I’ve never done that,” Lucas defended. Ten just raised his eyebrows at him, then reached down to roll one of Lucas’s shirtsleeves back up, since Lucas didn’t know how to roll them up so they’d stay. His hands were cold and Lucas shivered, and Ten laughed, smoothing the fold down and then fixing his other sleeve for good measure. He looked right up at Lucas, too, with that weird hot crazy look that he got sometimes, and Lucas thought, _ugh, here we go again._

“Who’s winning?” Taeil asked as he walked by.

Without looking away from Lucas, Ten said, “Me, but not by much. Lucas needs to step up his game, he’s slacking.”

“Careful what you wish for,” Lucas said, only stuttering like five times, a new personal best! Sick!

Ten just hummed, amused, and undid Lucas’s top button to make him look hotter. Lucas really hated it when Ten was feeling frisky like he obviously was tonight, because he always ended up touching Lucas so much, and not even thinking about boobs could make Lucas stop feeling the places where Ten’s hands had been on his skin. “Are you working tomorrow?”

“Yeah, just lunch,” Lucas said, and to return the favor, grabbed Ten by his skinny shoulders and turned him around so he could retie the bow of his apron, which Ten always made super lopsided and ugly for some reason. Lucas ended up fixing it for him a lot. “Why?”

“Uhhhhhhhh,” Ten said, holding really, really still while Lucas retied his apron. “Ummmmmmmmmm. Oh, right. Could you cover my 69 shift?”

“Why,” Lucas whined. He didn’t have plans or anything, but working 69 was so lame when Ten wasn’t there, and he had a lot of episodes of American Ninja Warrior to catch up on. 

“I have a date,” Ten said. “Pleeeease?”

“With a _dude_?” Lucas said, flabbergasted. He patted the small of Ten’s back to let him know he’d finished fixing the bow, and Ten turned around very slowly. His face looked kind of pink, but maybe that was just the lighting. Weird!

“Yeah, with a man,” Ten said. “Who else would I go on a date with? I’m _gay_.”

That was a good point, but Lucas still sort of waffled aloud for a while, confused. “How’d you meet him?”

Ten looked at him disapprovingly. “A friend introduced us. Don’t get jealous, he’s not as cute as you.”

“Cool cool,” Lucas said. What did Ten even do on dates with guys? How did it work? Lucas couldn’t picture it. Who paid for dinner? Who held the door open? If _he_ ever went on a date with Ten, he’d probably hold the door for him just because Ten would probably kick him in the shins if he didn’t, but obviously Lucas wouldn’t go on a date with Ten, so it didn’t even matter. He was so busy thinking about that that he almost forgot to notice what Ten had said, but then it hit him, and he said, “Hey!”

Ten just smiled, clicking his pen a few times and testing it out on his notepad. “So can you cover my shift or not?”

“What’s in it for me?” Lucas said, and was so impressed with himself for coming up with such a dope comeback that he puffed his chest out a little, grinning down at Ten.

“Whatever you want,” Ten answered, and he wasn’t smiling anymore. “I’ll owe you.”

“Haha oh jeez okay,” Lucas said nervously. “It’s no big deal.”

Ten shrugged, putting his notepad into the front pocket of his apron. He glanced over, around Lucas, to see if Chenle had flipped the sign yet, and Lucas stared for a sec at the way all his earrings caught the light. Didn’t it hurt, having that many piercings? They kind of freaked Lucas out, but they were also pretty cool. Then Ten looked back and caught Lucas staring, and his smile _literally_ made Lucas feel like he was about to die. 

“Good luck tonight,” Ten said and waltzed off. 

Sheesh.

Lucas got five phone numbers over the course of his shift, and Ten only got three. While Lucas was in the back changing his shoes after they’d finished closing up, Ten somehow managed to leave without saying bye to anyone, so Lucas didn’t even get to brag at him about how he’d taken back the lead in their competition. Also, Jaehyun was kind of giving Lucas the stink eye, but Lucas wasn’t worried about it. People laughed at all his jokes and he got good tips, so he couldn’t have been too bad at his job, right? Life was great!

The next evening, Lucas had just settled in to hear whatever bullshit Johnny wanted them to do tonight when someone touched his shoulder and Ten’s voice said, “What’d I miss?” right up against his ear.

Lucas yelped, startled and tickled by Ten’s breath on his ear, and jerked back out of the danger zone. Unfortunately, though, that had totally done it for him, and he balled up his hoodie to put in his lap. Ugh. “I thought you had a date!”

“I missed you too bad, now shh,” Ten shushed. He pulled up a chair to sit next to Lucas, acting all innocent when Johnny looked at him suspiciously. 

Lucas narrowed his eyes, looking over at Ten. His neck still felt tingly, hair still standing on end like he’d just watched a really good ASMR video, one of those soap cutting ones. Ten looked different, and it took Lucas a second to put his finger on why (not literally, haha, he wasn’t about to just touch Ten’s face): he was wearing makeup, dark eyeshadow making his eyelids all glittery and smokey. What happened? Did his date cancel on him? Lucas frowned, thinking about it. That would have been a really rude thing to do, but Ten didn’t seem upset or anything, so maybe Ten had been the one to cancel? But why?

“You can go home,” Ten added, leaning in closer to Lucas to whisper. “Thanks for covering for me, though, I still owe you one.”

“It’s fine, I didn’t have any other plans and I love money,” Lucas whispered back. “Are you wearing makeup? You look good.”

“Shut up,” Ten said, pleased. He batted his eyelashes at Lucas, and Lucas’s dick twitched in his jeans. He pressed the hoodie down in his lap and tried to count to ten, but then counting to ten just made him think about Ten, so that just made things worse. 

By the time Johnny had finished with his long laundry list of complaints about the way this group of servers did things, Lucas felt mostly confident in his ability to stand up without flashing his boner at everyone. There were already customers waiting outside, so they all got straight to work, giving Lucas no time to even ask Ten what the deal with his date was. 

About midway through his shift, Lucas ended up serving appetizers to a tableful of people right next to one Ten had just seated. “‘Scuse me,” he said, shuffling by and trying not to drop any of the millions of teeny-tiny plates he was holding. 

“You’re good, honey,” Ten said absently, handing out menus.

Lucas almost squeezed his eyes shut to force down the punch of turned-onness that he immediately felt, but if he did that, he’d drop all the appetizers, so he gritted his teeth and kept going, just hoping nobody noticed how flushed his face was. 

Meanwhile, Ten was greeting his table. “Good evening, thanks so much for dining at Coup de Foutre,” he said, just a shade louder than he usually spoke, then paused and laughed politely. “Oops, I mean Coup de Foudre! That means lightning bolt. What I said first, _that_ means cum shot. Silly me! Sorry, everyone!”

Lucas barked out a laugh and almost spilled escargot everywhere. One snail even slid precariously to the edge of the plate, but Lucas kept giggling, even when the little old ladies he was serving looked at him strangely. “I’ll have your main courses out to you soon, and in the meantime, bon appétit,” he said through his giggles, pronouncing it as _bone app-tight_ , same as he always did.

Now that made Ten laugh, and his eyes were fucking sparkling at Lucas when he walked past him to go back to the kitchen. He sure was cute for a guy. Lucas felt all tingly when he looked at him, but not in a gay way. It was really complicated, way too complicated for Lucas’s simple brain. 

In the kitchen, Johnny was standing in front of the grill and watching a piece of bread slowly go from toasted to charred. He didn’t really react at all to Lucas’s arrival, which was a-okay by Lucas. Johnny kind of weirded him out. Most of the managers did, actually. Getting weird was probably just part of getting old. How old was Ten? He didn’t seem all that weird, but he was probably a lot older than Lucas, since he seemed so much cooler and more confident. Hmmm.

Lucas retrieved the appetizers for another one of his tables, and came back out to the dining room with the three plates all balanced on one arm. He’d always thought he looked cute and fun when he did that, and looked around to see if Ten was out and about so Lucas could show off for him. He spotted him in the corner putting chapstick on, and when they made eye contact, Lucas could almost smell the piña colada flavor of his Lip Smackers from there. Ten dragged the chapstick over his lower lip way slower than any normal person needed to do it, half-smiling over at Lucas, and. Fucking wow, he was so hot.

For once in Lucas’s life, he actually did something suave in response. His free hand, the non-appetizer hand, lifted up to give Ten a casual wave, and then just as casually, he ran it back through his shaggy hair to push it out of his face, smiling at him. He felt kind of dumb doing it, but he knew it would make him look sexy, like Justin Bieber or someone else just as irresistible.

It totally worked. Ten’s eyes went wide and he shoved his chapstick down into his apron pocket, looking actually super flustered for a second, before he got his groove back and, keeping eye contact with Lucas, made a BJ gesture with his hands and mouth. 

Lucas’s laugh was more honk than bark this time, and now he really did drop an appetizer, giving the poor guy at his table a lapful of mini quiche. Fuck! He said sorry about a thousand times, and Ten even came over to help him clean up, which was nice. 

Other than that, it was a pretty uneventful work night. Lucas kept trying to get Ten alone so he could ask him what the heck was up with his date, but Ten took his break at a different time than Lucas did and the restaurant was extra busy, so he never got the chance. It almost kinda made him wish he had Ten’s number so he could text him about it later and ask, but then Ten would probably send him nudes, and Lucas didn’t want that, not even a little. 

It was coming up on the one-month anniversary of Lucas and Ten both working at Coup de Foudre, and Lucas was pretty proud of himself for holding onto this job for this long. He’d also caught up in his and Ten’s competition, and Ten had actually called the whole thing off, saying his “pride was bruised” and he knew to “quit while he was ahead.” 

“But you’re not ahead,” Lucas said, confused. “We’re tied.”

“Keep talking and I’ll— you come up with some sexual pun, I’m busy,” Ten said. He was busy FaceTuning someone’s selfie, not even his own. 

“Um… tie me up?” Lucas attempted. He wasn’t really good at puns, especially if someone had put him on the spot. The only other thing he could think of was something to do with giving head, and he looked at Ten’s mouth, then looked away real quick before that train of thought could run away.

But Lucas’s bad pun made Ten look up from his phone and smolder at him. “If that’s what you want,” he purred.

“So… a table for three?” said the customer anxiously. Oh, right, Lucas was meant to be running front of house, and Ten had just come up to tell him he was 1. ending the competition and 2. taking his break. 

Ten laughed at Lucas, putting his phone in his pocket. “Get your head in the game,” he chastised. “I’ll be back in five, you won’t even have time to miss me.”

He blew Lucas a kiss — had Lucas’s jeans always been this tight? He really needed to ask his mom to get him some non-skinny jeans, because this was probably bad for his circulation — and headed out of the restaurant. Lucas kind of hated to see him go, but definitely loved to watch him leave. He tilted his head to watch from a better angle, but he couldn’t keep doing that for very long, because the group of customers tried to get his attention again. 

“What? Sorry,” Lucas said. “You said a table for four?”

“Three,” corrected the customer, still acting nervous. “You guys are so cute.”

Lucas nodded, smiling, and stacked four menus. “Right this way,” he said, then realized that this lady literally thought he and Ten were a _thing_ and choked on his spit. “We’re not together!”

“Excuse me?” the customer said, now looking straight-up scared.

“He just— he’s just kidding around, we’re not together,” Lucas explained, red through to the tips of his ears. “He just thinks it’s funny to mess around with me. Oh, God, not _mess around_ with me, not like that, he’s just joking. I don’t even like him like that, I’m straight, we’re just friends. Honestly, we’re not even friends, I barely know him, and he’s always been really nice to me and all but we’re definitely not together, if that’s what you thought. Or did you mean we’re cute individually? Because thanks! I mean, not that I think he’s cute, but—”

“Lucas,” Jaehyun snapped, appearing out of thin air to glare at him. “Stop talking and show these people to their table.”

Lucas shut himself up, still blushing, and nodded. “Sorry,” he attempted after a second. “Follow me. Sorry about that.”

He could feel Jaehyun’s disapproving eyes on him the whole way to the table, but he wasn’t too worried. Ten acted out even worse than Lucas did and _he_ never got in trouble, so it was fine! He and Lucas were the unofficial thirst traps of this restaurant anyway, bringing in tons of business just by being attractive, so management honestly couldn’t afford to fire them. Lucas felt secure in this job, no matter how hard (haha, hard) Ten tried to distract him from getting this bread. He thought he was a pretty decent waiter, too, and he was getting really great at balancing plates on his arms and interacting with strangers and talking without tripping all over his own words. He was kind of good at it, and maybe if he kept up the good work, he’d make manager and could get fat paychecks for the whole rest of the summer. Then if he got a girlfriend later on, he’d be able to afford to take her out shopping at the fancy Target uptown instead of the mini Target in his neighborhood. That was the dream, honestly.

“Thanks for coming in early,” Jaehyun said. Two days had passed since the previous incident and Lucas hadn’t thought about Ten even a little bit, except when he was jerking off, during which he thought about him the whole time. “How about you have a seat?”

“Uh, sure,” Lucas said, sitting down and sticking out his leg to push out the other chair for Ten so they could both sit opposite Jaehyun and Johnny. “What’s up?”

Jaehyun and Johnny exchanged looks, and Lucas, not wanting to feel left out, looked at Ten, who looked at him. No makeup today, but he was wearing different earrings, and his hair was all rumpled. Much to think about. 

“Hang on,” Ten said slowly, blinking away from Lucas and over to the managers, “are we about to get—”

“We have to let you go,” Johnny said, his voice weirdly serious, like a kid trying to imitate his dad over the phone. “I’m so sorry.”

“Aw, _man_ ,” Lucas said, super bummed. “For real?”

“For real,” Jaehyun confirmed.

“But why?” Lucas said. 

Jaehyun and Johnny stared at him. “You’re… to put it bluntly, Lucas, you’re a good kid, but you’re a really, really bad waiter,” Jaehyun said after a second. “And you’re both very unprofessional, it makes the restaurant look bad.”

“Damn, okay, you got me there,” Lucas sighed. He slouched in his chair, pouting to himself. And he’d thought he’d been doing so great, too! What a bummer. 

“That’s not his fault,” Ten protested, speaking up for the first time. Lucas stopped pouting long enough to look over at him, surprised. “He actually tries hard and learns from his mistakes, it’s not fair to fire him, what the fuck? I’m the bad influence here. He deserves another chance.”

“Oh— aw— jeez,” Lucas said, embarrassed and bummed and shy as fuck, because that was actually really nice of him. “Ten, c’mon, don’t, it’s fine.”

“Maybe you are the bad influence, but we can be real here, neither of you is exactly Coup de Foudre material,” Johnny shrugged. 

“Just because he’s _clumsy_?” Ten said. Shit, he was getting really mad. “Like _you’ve_ never dropped anything. Wow, you guys are real assholes, huh?”

“Seriously, it’s okay, stop,” Lucas mumbled, reaching out to hesitantly poke at Ten’s shoulder to get him to back off. “Sorry, um, sorry for doing a bad job and making the restaurant look bad. When can I get my last paycheck?”

“We’ll have them ready for you by Friday,” Jaehyun said. “Thank you for understanding. Maybe next time you get a job in customer service, don’t joke about BDSM and say cum in front of the customers, okay? Unless you’re trying to work at, like, a sex store, in which case I can put you in touch with my cousin, he’s thinking of franchising.”

“Uh,” Lucas said, “nope.”

Ten had gone suspiciously quiet, but when Lucas glanced at him, he didn’t look too mad anymore, just annoyed. “Let’s go clear out our shit, I guess,” he said, standing up and pointedly ignoring both Jaehyun and Johnny. “Before the _actual_ employees get here.”

“Okay,” Lucas said and followed him, not looking back, either. 

He didn’t have a whole lot of stuff in his locker in the breakroom, just various candies (fruit roll-ups, Gushers, Warheads, Warheads SuperSour, etc.) and a booklet of GameStop coupons, but clearing it out was still kind of sad. 

“Do we keep these?” he wondered aloud, unfolding his apron and shaking it out to look at it one last time. “Probably not, right?”

Ten snorted. “Keep it if you want, who cares,” he muttered. “Honestly, I might steal one of the girl uniforms, I’ve always thought they’d look so cute on me.”

The “girl uniforms” were just a much frillier apron and a skirt, and Lucas thunked his forehead against the locker, sighing as he pictured Ten in that and nothing else. “Go for it,” he said, his voice strained as he tried his best to not just, like, be rock solid at work for the billionth time, especially right after being fired. What a way to go.

There was a brief pause, and then Ten was suddenly just right there, looking up at him with an expression Lucas didn’t know how to read. “Hey,” Ten said slowly. “Do you want to come back to my place for a drink? Like, fuck it, fuck this, let’s celebrate being free?”

“I’m 19, I’m not old enough to drink,” Lucas said immediately, winking rapid-fire with both eyes at him to make sure he really understood that Lucas did, in fact, drink and was, in fact, super cool. “Do you live alone?”

“Why, is that going to change your answer?” Ten countered. “Why don’t you come over and see for yourself, hm?”

Something about the way Ten was looking at him made Lucas really nervous, but in a good way, like he was melting but Ten was there with a bucket to catch all the drips, which was a super gross simile now that Lucas thought about it but he couldn’t come up with anything else, he was too nervous. “Um, okay,” he said. 

“Relax,” Ten soothed. He lifted a hand, and although Lucas knew that Ten was probably about to touch him, it still shocked the jeepers out of him when Ten’s palm made contact with his chest, patting it square in the middle. “I won’t bite unless you bite me first. Come on, I don’t live far.”

Lucas stumbled along after him, wondering how he was going to tell his mom that he’d gotten fired. It wasn’t like she’d care a whole lot — she’d probably just say “I told you so” and make him apply for some internships instead — but still. Ten was right, though; fuck that place. It was so snooty and the food was so weird. Honestly, Ten had been the only good thing about it, and now he wasn’t even there, so what was the point?

“Do you live with your parents?” Ten asked as they walked down the street. “Aren’t you in college?”

“I’m home for the summer, so yeah,” Lucas said. “Are… you… in… college?”

Ten laughed, throwing his head back and grabbing for Lucas’s arm for support so he didn’t fall over. “No,” he said when he was done laughing. He didn’t let go of Lucas’s arm, either.

“How old even _are_ you?” Lucas asked, now realizing that he actually barely knew Ten at all and Ten was probably bringing him back to his apartment to kill him, which Lucas was maybe fine with? 

“How old do you think I am?” Ten said, waggling his eyebrows at Lucas. “I’m 22. It’s cute that you don’t know anything about me.”

Lucas frowned. It was kinda hot when Ten was condescending to him, but he still felt like maybe he should have been offended, even though it was definitely hot. Also, he wasn’t too much older, which was good. “You don’t know anything about me, either.”

“Try me,” Ten said, giving Lucas that weird sexy look through his eyelashes.

Lucas was starting to think that maybe Ten had invited him over to fuck. Which. Hmm. “Do you know my real name?” he said, which he thought was a very tricky question and would keep Ten busy long enough for Lucas to have an actual sexual crisis.

“Yukhei,” Ten said at the speed of light. 

Damn, so much for that plan. “Yep,” Lucas said, disappointed. 

“Your hands are so big,” Ten observed, sliding his own hands down Lucas’s arm to hold onto his wrist. 

“I’m really good at juggling,” Lucas humblebragged.

Ten bit his lip, smiling, and he looked so sexy and Lucas really felt weak at the knees. Why was Ten so sexy? Lucas really didn’t get it, but he couldn’t deny it, either, just how bad he wanted him. Maybe— maybe this would be good, if Ten really had invited him over to fuck. He could get it out of his system and get over this, and Ten would end up winning the game (since this had obviously been the end goal the whole time and Lucas just hadn’t wanted to admit it), and it’d be fine. 

“Even though we don’t work together anymore, we should still be friends,” Ten said, and one of his hands moved down lower, pressing palm to palm to Lucas’s hand. 

“Are we friends?” Lucas said, staring at their hands as Ten linked their fingers. 

Ten hummed, didn’t answer. Lucas had never held hands with a guy before, since that was a super gay thing to do and he wasn’t gay, but it didn’t feel too different from holding hands with a girl. It made him more nervous, though. He didn’t know what to do from there or what Ten wanted from him. He didn’t know what to say, either, so he just kind of — “Hey, you know I’m not gay, right?”

“And what about it?” Ten said lazily. He squeezed Lucas’s hand, his thumb running over one of the tendons in Lucas’s wrist, and Lucas felt kinda woozy.

“Um, nothing, I guess,” Lucas said. He really, really liked it when Ten touched him, and he got so distracted by that that he tripped over his own feet, but Ten yanked him by the hand to keep him from wiping the fuck out on the concrete. And then Lucas did end up crashing into him, which really made him notice just how short Ten was. He talked so loud and attracted so much attention that Lucas honestly forgot that he was fucking tiny, but now his face was pressed right into Lucas’s neck and his hand really was microscopic in Lucas’s oversize grip. He was small. But, like, in a sexy way. He was petite and compact and he moved really fast, and Lucas was into it, but Lucas was so horny all the time because of him that he was honestly into everything Ten did. Fuck, he smelled good, tropical, and his other hand came up to grab onto Lucas’s shirt for stability to hold him still so neither of them fell over.

Lucas expected Ten to step back and make Lucas say sorry, but he sure didn’t, and Lucas didn’t let go, either. He’d never touched this much of Ten for this long before, and it was kind of crazy, feeling his whole body all at once. He didn’t want it to stop. He put his arm around Ten, pulling him a little closer, and Ten sighed very quietly, warming the collar of Lucas’s shirt. Lucas’s stomach flipped over and he had that melty feeling again, and it only got worse when Ten released his hand so he could push up onto his toes and wrap his arms around Lucas’s broad shoulders. 

“Oh my God,” Lucas mumbled. This felt amazing, and Ten was just hugging him. If Ten wasn’t careful, Lucas would literally end up with a below-the-belt problem right in front of the whole world’s collective salad. 

“Think you can last until we get back to mine, babe?” Ten breathed. Lucas felt something wet on his neck — Ten’s _tongue_ — Jesus fucking Christ. 

“I’ll try,” Lucas said, huffing out a low noise. “You’re making it pretty hard.”

“Oh, I am? Try and keep it in your pants for now,” Ten replied, kissing on his neck again. Fuck, Lucas hadn’t even realized that he was that’s-what-she-said’ing himself, but now it was too late to take it back, and Ten honestly did always get him hard, and he didn’t even have to do anything to get him there. 

Embarrassed, Lucas squirmed out of Ten’s hold, his face red and his hands moving to tug down the hem of his shirt reflexively. “Are we there yet?” he said, trying to be casual, hoping he wasn’t blushing too obviously. 

“Just another block,” Ten nodded, watching Lucas closely. Just when Lucas thought Ten was going to finally let Lucas live, Ten grabbed his hand again, slotting their fingers together and holding onto his forearm with his other hand, too, making sure there was no way Lucas could pull away. “That’s why I’m always late to work, I always think I can make it in two minutes but it actually takes, like, eight.”

“I take the bus,” Lucas said. “I used to bike, but then I kept taking the bus back home and forgetting my bike at work, so I stopped doing that.”

“I liked your bike, though, you looked cute on it. Like a sexy mailman,” Ten said thoughtfully. 

Lucas wrinkled his nose. “Do mailmans ride bikes?”

“How would I know? This is my building, ta-dah,” Ten said, gesturing grandly up at it. When he lifted his arm to point at his window, his shirt rode up, and Lucas stared at the skin of his stomach until it got covered by his shirt again. “You don’t care if it’s messy, right?”

“Nope,” Lucas said. Ten grinned at him, then let go of Lucas’s hand and went into the building. Lucas followed him and watched Ten’s ass as he headed up the stairs. Was this really happening? He pinched himself to check, but ended up pinching way too hard and pouted the whole rest of the way up to Ten’s apartment, rubbing his forearm sadly. 

Ten lived in apartment number 10, which was so dumb. Lucas frowned at the number on the door, then frowned at Ten, who was just smiling to himself as he got out his keys. “Make yourself at home,” Ten said, unlocking the door and going in. 

Lucas also went in, kind of worried about whatever Ten’s apartment was going to be like. But it actually ended up being pretty normal, just a studio room with Ten’s bed in a corner, a kitchen on the other side, and a couch and small TV in the middle. “So you do live alone,” he guessed, nodding. “Not… with your boyfriend or anything?”

Ten, already in the kitchen, gave him a weird look. “I don’t have a boyfriend. I’d tell you if I had a boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Lucas said. That made him happy, but he didn’t know why. “Okay.”

He closed the door behind himself and came in further, watching Ten moving around in the kitchen. Ten had already put some music on and was digging through his cabinets, taking out bottle after bottle after bottle, probably trying to flex his selection of booze. Lucas randomly realized that he’d never spent this much time alone with Ten before, and also realized that since they didn’t work together anymore, they’d probably stop seeing each other so much, which sucked. He liked Ten a lot. Ten was funny and smart and so fucking hot, and Lucas felt really bad for getting him fired. Did Ten even like him back? Yeah, gay guys usually liked Lucas a lot, but Lucas also knew he was kind of a big annoying dumbass, and Ten had a record player by his bed, so he was obviously way out of Lucas’s friend-league. Hmmm.

“Pick your poison,” Ten said, finishing setting up all the bottles on the counter. 

“Uh,” Lucas said, panicking. At college, he only ever had Everclear and Fireball, but Ten had a lot of fancy shit that was all sorts of different colors. So instead of making an actual choice of alcohol, he just pointed at Ten.

Ten laughed, but his eyes were starting to get all warm and wild, and Lucas’s tummy felt very funny. “Go sit,” Ten said. “I’ll bring you a drink.”

Lucas nodded and meandered out of the kitchen. Did Ten mean sit on the bed or on the couch? Sitting on the bed felt like a lot. Lucas glanced at Ten’s bed nervously. It sure was made neatly, and his bedspread had flowers on it. Lucas’s bed, in contrast, was never made, and he didn’t even have a cover for his duvet. Maybe making your bed was a gay thing? Well, either way, Lucas didn’t want to mess it up unless Ten wanted him to mess it up, so he went over to sit on the couch, plopping down on it and sprawling out to get comfy. 

It was cool that Ten had his own place. Lucas kept looking at his bed. He could probably have anyone over whenever he wanted. Was that where, y’know, the magic happened? Why hadn’t Ten gone on that date that one time? Lucas just had so many questions, but he couldn’t really hold onto them in his head — this whole apartment smelled like Ten’s shampoo, and it was kinda driving Lucas crazy. He was in way too deep, he didn’t know what was supposed to happen, what Ten wanted to happen, what _he_ wanted to happen— he just knew that he wanted _something_ , and he wanted it really, really bad.

The music Ten had been playing in the kitchen shut off, and Ten came over in another second, holding a drink in each hand. “I lied to you about something,” he said, setting the drinks down on the shitty little coffee table before Lucas could even see what they were.

“What?” Lucas said, suddenly freaked out. Maybe Ten did have a boyfriend? Lucas didn’t want to be the other woman! Not that either of them had to be the woman, he knew that that wasn’t what gay relationships were like, but still! 

“I am gonna bite you first,” Ten said, and straddled Lucas’s lap like he _lived_ there. “Sorry.”

“Whuuhhhh that’s okay,” Lucas managed to say in the split second before Ten grabbed Lucas’s hands, put them on his ass, and leaned in to kiss him tongue-first.

Lucas made a ridiculous noise, mouth full of Ten, and Ten _moaned_ , his fingers going up to tangle in Lucas’s hair as he kissed him. He was such a dirty kisser, biting Lucas’s lower lip and yanking back with his teeth, then sucking on his tongue. He was kissing Lucas like he was in a gay porn, or at least Lucas thought he was — he’d never watched gay porn, but honestly, he should start, if he’d been missing out on _this_.

“Oh my God oh my God,” Lucas wheezed, his big palms squeezing Ten’s small perky ass, and Ten bit him again. “Ten— Ten, oh my God.”

Ten pulled at Lucas’s hair to tilt his head back, and Lucas moved so easy for him, one hand riding up Ten’s hip to his waist. Ten was all over him, his whole body fitting in Lucas’s lap, and he was so squirmy, too, and panting soft ah-ah-ah noises whenever he broke for air. Nobody had ever kissed Lucas like this before, like they were going to eat him, and Lucas was kind of scared but also so hard already, to the point that there was literally no way Ten hadn’t noticed. He was sitting right in Lucas’s lap and wiggling around right on his dick; there was no way to hide it, and he’d definitely noticed.

“I can’t help myself, I’m sorry,” Ten said between sloppy kisses, licking at Lucas’s tongue and letting Lucas kiss all the piña colada chapstick off his mouth until it ended up all over Lucas’s mouth instead. “You get me so hot. I love turning you on.”

“Oh— fuck, I didn’t know you knew,” Lucas whined, embarrassed, and Ten laughed all breathless into his lips and kissed him again to shut him up. If Ten kept kissing him like that, Lucas would either cum in his jeans or pass out or both, and he was making a lot of noise, too, especially when Ten squirmed on his lap and pulled on his hair. “S-sorry, damn, I can’t help it, either.”

“Really? That’s so hot,” Ten groaned, his fingers twisting tight in the hair at Lucas’s nape. “Do you think about me? Do you have wet dreams about me? I’ve wanted your cock since the second I saw you, fuck, you’re so fucking hot.”

“ _Ten_ ,” Lucas said, begging for his life, and Ten kissed him until Lucas’s lungs were burning and his dick was aching under his zipper and he really thought he was gonna die. 

Then Ten stopped kissing his mouth and started kissing down Lucas’s jaw, biting at his neck, licking his earlobe. Lucas’s eyes rolled back and he closed them, his hands dragging over Ten’s ass and thighs, pulling him closer. The way he ended up moving Ten made part of Ten’s hip press right up against Lucas’s dick, and he jolted, wincing, so hard it was starting to hurt. He really was in way over his head, he didn’t know how to deal with being _this_ turned on, and Ten was busy sucking on the soft skin under Lucas’s ear and not helping things at _all_. 

“You’re not a virgin, right?” Ten said, breath hot and wet on Lucas’s neck. “It’s fine if you are, I’m just checking.”

Lucas shook his head — he couldn’t really talk anymore, not even to confirm to Ten that he totally did fuck and was totally all grown up — and Ten made a noise like a jealous little growl, moving back up to kiss his mouth. 

“Whoever she was, she was really lucky,” Ten breathed.

Lucas _throbbed_ all over and made a weak, rough sound into Ten’s lips. “I’m— hang on, I’m really sorry,” he panted, letting go of Ten with one hand so he could work it down between them. “I’m not gonna do anything, I just— I need— lemme just— sorry.” He popped the button and fly of his jeans, shuddering as he released some of the pressure on his dick. It still hurt, but not as bad, and Lucas pushed the heel of his palm into himself just to take the edge off, trying to catch his breath but distracted by Ten licking at his lower lip.

Ten shivered, too, nipping Lucas’s mouth again. “You poor thing,” he murmured, voice low, condescending how Lucas liked it. “All that cock and no one to suck it for you.”

“Ohhh my God?” Lucas said, short-circuiting as soon as he heard the word “suck.” Even his boxer-briefs felt too tight at this point, but there wasn’t anything he could do about that except suffer. 

“Take your shirt off,” Ten demanded. 

Lucas stopped kissing Ten long enough to lean back and tug his shirt off over his head in one smooth, easy move (he’d practiced it in the mirror for about a week straight until he got it perfect), then throw it across the room. “Okay,” he said, blinking up at Ten. “Now what?”

Ten stared at him, then put his hands on him, dragging them down his chest. “Wow,” he said and flicked Lucas’s nipples. Lucas meeped, trying to push his hands away, but that didn’t work, and Ten did it again. “ _Wow_. What about me, what do you want me to do?”

“Um— um— kiss me more,” Lucas said hopefully, tilting his head up. His nipples kind of stung now, and he didn’t know if he liked it, but he totally liked it. “And… let me give you a hickey. And— uh—”

“I know,” Ten soothed, pushing at Lucas’s shoulder until he turned and moved back on the couch, lying horizontal, so Ten could climb on with him, pressing their bodies together from head to toe. “Here. Do whatever you want. Feel me up, don’t be shy.”

He let his head loll to the side, offering his throat to Lucas, and Lucas swallowed, nervous and excited. Ten was so nice for letting Lucas do all this, even if Lucas really didn’t understand what Ten could possibly be getting out of it. Lucas hiked Ten’s body closer, their legs slotting together, and pressed his mouth to Ten’s neck, starting with just kissing him. Ten sighed, shifting against Lucas to get more comfortable, and his hand splayed out over Lucas’s lower stomach, right over the waistband of his jeans. 

Lucas had never given anyone a hickey before, but he was hoping beginners’ luck would come through. He experimentally licked at the spot he’d picked out, then just kinda went for it, holding Ten still with his arms and sucking a lovebite into his skin. It took him a couple of goes to get it as dark as he wanted it, and by the time he was done, Ten was all flushed pink and he looked pretty as fuck, struggling a little against Lucas’s tight hold. “Why’d you wanna do that, huh?” he said, shimmying up Lucas’s body and pressing a kiss to Lucas’s kiss-swollen mouth.

“Dunno,” Lucas said between kisses. “Gimme one too so we can match.”

“Lucas,” Ten said, sounding like he was the one who was dying, and when he kissed Lucas again, he rocked his _whole_ body down against him, grinding on him in a slow-dirty move that really was probably out of gay porn and made Lucas shudder, his sad, overexcited dick doing a sad, overexcited jump in his boxer-briefs. Then Ten did it again, and again, and Lucas put his hands back on Ten’s ass, feeling him up like Ten had told him to. 

Lucas was so into it, biting Ten back when Ten used his teeth on him, running his hands all over Ten’s tight, sexy body, and then Ten worked his hips down again and Lucas belatedly figured out that Ten was hard, too, which was super shocking for some reason. “Whoa,” he said, too shocked to keep moving.

“Where’d you do it?” Ten asked, sitting up and taking one of Lucas’s hands, lifting it to be level with his neck. “Show me.” He turned his head to display the mark on his neck, but Lucas was still kind of caught up on the whole Ten also being hard thing so he didn’t react at all, until Ten, impatient, leaned down to bite at the tips of Lucas’s fingers to get his attention. 

“Whoa!” Lucas said again, double shocked and triple turned on. If he got any harder, he’d probably explode, literally. “Um— it’s— right there.” He pressed his thumb to the lovebite, and Ten looked down at him with heavy-lidded eyes. 

“You really want to match?” he murmured, already leaning in. “You’re such a little weirdo.”

“Hey,” Lucas protested, then— “oh, fuck, your teeth are so _sharp_ , what the fuck?”

“Shut up,” Ten said, smiling, his voice muffled in Lucas’s neck. “You have such a dirty mouth.”

“I do? You’re the one that keeps saying c— you know, saying, uh, calling it… cock,” Lucas said, which took a lot of effort, both because Ten was really going to town on his neck and because he didn’t want to say the word cock out loud. It didn’t sound as good when he said it as when Ten said it, either. 

“Does that bother you?” Ten breathed right up against Lucas’s ear the way he did sometimes at work. Lucas squirmed under him, tickled. “Me talking about your cock?”

“Not really,” Lucas said weakly. His neck was tingling where Ten had been sucking on it, and now Lucas was thinking about him sucking something else, specifically his dick/cock/whatever Ten wanted to call it, since Ten could obviously do literally anything and Lucas would let him.

“Can I suck you off?” Ten purred, literally reading Lucas’s mind. “I want to so bad. I’ll beg.”

“Don’t,” Lucas said, terrified of whatever that would look like. Ten was already way too fucking powerful, like an evil puppetmaster that had cursed Lucas’s dick to do his bidding, the last thing Lucas needed was for him to start doing that kind of thing on purpose.

“Don’t?” Ten repeated, pulling back to pout at Lucas. He looked so confused and so hot, his lips all pink and wet, his hair even more of a mess than before, Lucas’s hickey super visible on his neck. God. Lucas was definitely going to die today, right here, right now. 

“I mean don’t beg,” Lucas clarified. He suddenly felt very breathless. “You can do the, um, the other thing.”

“What?” Ten said, cocking his head to the side. He was starting to smile again, that scary crazy smile that made Lucas pop stiffies practically on command. “What other thing? Say it.”

Lucas covered his face with one hand for a sec. “Blow me,” he said, shy. “Like, it’s not gonna suck itself, c’mon.”

Ten grinned, kissed him one more time, then slid down the couch to pull Lucas’s dick out. He was back to looking hungry and wild, and Lucas was about to start getting self-conscious about Ten being face-to-face with his dick — his dick was, like, the size of Ten’s whole head — but then Ten licked up his whole length and then literally deep-throated him in three seconds flat and Lucas ascended to a higher plane of existence and nothing mattered anymore, nothing except Ten’s mouth.

His lips were _so_ tight and he kept doing this thing with his tongue that made Lucas’s whole body shake. Lucas was holding on for dear life, one hand grabbing at the couch cushions, the other pulling at Ten’s hair, while Ten sucked his soul out through his dick. Lucas had literally been on the edge nonstop since the day he’d met Ten, like he couldn’t get off enough, so he knew he could only last about another minute maximum, but it was gonna be the best minute of his life.

It really felt like dying. He couldn’t stop shaking, he was so sensitive, and Ten was working him so well, looking up at him through his eyelashes as he swallowed around him, cheeks hollowed when he dragged his mouth up, and of course he looked so hot doing it, too. Lucas’s spank bank had just gotten the most sizable deposit in its history, and he could barely even appreciate it — he could barely even see at this point. 

“Ten,” he rasped, pulling his hair to get his attention. “Ten, slow down, I’m too close, slow down.”

Ten rolled his eyes but slowed down. That still felt beyond amazing, so fucking good, Ten’s tongue just as fast and sexy as the rest of him, and he moved a hand to stroke Lucas off at the base of his dick while he kissed and licked and sucked at the head, flashing his tongue at Lucas whenever he changed angles. Lucas thought slowing down would help, but actually it only made things worse, and now he was closer to coming than ever before, his whole body going tight, abs flexing. 

“Ten,” he warned again, his voice even hoarser this time, but he didn’t even get the chance to see if Ten had heard him because then he pretty much blacked out, his ears ringing, body trembling all over, mind totally blank. 

When he got at least one brain cell back and regained consciousness, Ten was pulling off his dick and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Fuck, did he swallow? Lucas was kind of weirded out but somehow still turned on even though he was pretty sure Ten had just broken his dick forever. God, that felt so fucking good.

He wanted to say thanks, but his voice wasn’t working and he couldn’t even move. All he could do was watch as Ten sat up and leaned all the way over, his shirt riding up again, to take one of the glasses from the coffee table and down a big swig of whatever drink he’d made earlier. Lucas’s eyes were kind of prickly and his ears were still ringing, and all he could do when Ten draped himself all over him was wheeze very gently. 

“Thanks for that,” Ten sighed, kissing Lucas on the cheek, then on the corner of his mouth. Ten’s lips had just been on Lucas’s literal cock — it wasn’t all that weird, though. “You’re so fun. I knew you would be.” He kissed him on the cheek again, one of his hands moving back down between them, and Lucas heard the click-zip of Ten opening his own jeans.

“Bluh,” Lucas said, frowning. _He_ wanted to get Ten off now, too, and not even to return the favor. By now he was like 25% gay, so it was just the thing to do. 

“What’s up?” Ten said, and exhaled a soft breath when he started touching himself, his eyelashes fluttering for a second. “You good?”

Lucas tried to get his tongue to work. The only thing harder than his dick continued to be was forming a coherent thought. “Lemme,” he finally said, and rolled them over so he was on top and Ten was pinned under him. 

“Oh, okay,” Ten said happily, lying back against the couch cushions. “Sure. Go nuts.”

“You’re so stupid hot,” Lucas mumbled, even less comprehensible than usual, and leaned down to kiss him proper. Ten’s mouth was literally physically hot at this point, feverish, so wet and slack, and he sure did have a dick, which Lucas didn’t really know what to do with but he tried his best. But they were kind of at an awkward angle, so it didn’t really work out, and he paused, confused. 

Ten started giggling, his arms winding around Lucas and holding him close. “Just do it like you do yourself,” he murmured. “You know, like how you do when you think about me.”

Lucas pouted at him, frowning and offended, but he couldn’t deny it. He took Ten’s advice, though, and just tried to jerk Ten off normally, keeping his grip pretty tight but not so tight that it hurt. When he jacked himself off, he was just trying to just go as fast as possible to get it over with so he could get on with his day, but he didn’t know if Ten liked it like that — the thought of Ten jacking off made Lucas feel weird but in a hot way — and his brain wasn’t working because Ten had sucked out all his neurons, so he just did what he could. 

He’d never touched another dick before, and Ten was smaller than him but other than that it wasn’t that different. Honestly, Lucas had thought this was going to get Ten out of his system, but he was still as rock hard as ever, like he hadn’t even cum once already, and Ten was moaning under Lucas, his fingers digging into the back of his neck, his body pressed up so close. 

Wow, Lucas really was jerking another guy off. It was kinda funny, so he giggled, too, and he’d been kissing Ten this whole time so the kiss got messy as a result. Then their teeth bumped together and Lucas tried to stop laughing so he could just kiss him normally, but now Ten was also smiling and Lucas felt even more brainless than usual and his whole body was buzzing from head to toe. “You knew the whole time, for real?” he said, still clumsily stroking Ten. 

“About turning you on at work? Your dick is _huge_ and you don’t know how to hide it, so yeah, I fucking knew,” Ten said breathlessly. “I felt kinda bad at first, but then I thought, fuck it, and you do that shit to me all the time, so it’s only fair—”

“No, I don’t!” Lucas protested, slurring his words. Ten was literally too good at giving head, Lucas couldn’t even string together a sentence. “When do I do that to you?”

“Whenever you tie the back of my apron, you cocktease,” Ten said, his voice all coy, and he kissed Lucas hard to shut him up before Lucas could even react. 

They ended up pressed even closer together, Ten with his arms _and_ legs wrapped around Lucas and clinging onto him real tight, and Lucas started getting a weird, stupid idea, and he didn’t even know if it would work but he figured it was worth a try. “Ten,” he said very slowly. “Do guys ever— like, at the— with the—”

“Yeah, just do it, your hand’s big enough,” Ten nodded, licking into Lucas’s mouth, tongue right on Lucas’s lower canine. That was such a weird thing to do, but he was so hot, and Lucas’s dick was so obsessed with him. Also, he kept reading Lucas’s mind, which was great, since Lucas could barely talk at this point.

Lucas moved Ten down so their hips would line up, but before he could even get sad about how now they couldn’t kiss anymore because Ten was too small, he put his hand around _both_ of their dicks to jerk them off at the same time. God, he was such a genius. Ten gasped, rubbing his face in Lucas’s neck, and Lucas whined at the back of his throat, because this felt so, so good, even though it was the gayest thing anyone had ever done ever. 

“Lucas,” Ten panted softly, mouthing all over Lucas’s neck, his hands still grabbing frantically at Lucas’s shoulders and his hair. He started grinding forward again, giving them even more friction, and something about the way he moved his hips made Lucas go practically fucking blind with how hot it was. He made a very pornographic sound, burying his face in Ten’s hair — all he could reach, since Ten was _so_ short — and moved his fingers around on both of them, experimenting with different grips and strokes. Everything was all slick and slippery, but that made it even better, and Lucas had never felt anything like this before, it was fucking crazy. 

Ten was _really_ into it, too, his mouth pressed against Lucas’s shoulder, his hands everywhere, and he was curling into Lucas’s chest and moaning, fingernails catching on his skin. He was getting kind of sweaty and warm, both of them were, and this whole thing was so hot Lucas could barely breathe. He could still taste Ten’s chapstick. Great, now he’d get automatically hard whenever anyone even _mentioned_ piña coladas because he’d be thinking about Ten’s mouth on his dick. Damn.

Ten clung to him, trembling, and then he made a bunch of crazy breathy noises and Lucas’s hand was even wetter and Ten was squirming, jumpy and oversensitive pretty much immediately. Lucas stopped stroking, totally fascinated by what had just happened, and looked down between them. He’d never seen anyone else’s cum before, obviously, and he didn’t really know what he expected, but it sure did look exactly like his own, which he saw a lot of and was very used to. “Wow,” he said, his voice all raspy and low from how turned on he still fucking was. God, he was going to die, and Ten was going to kill him, and Lucas was gonna love it. 

Ten, flushed and smiling, leaned up to suck Lucas’s lower lip into his mouth as he pulled his arms back from around Lucas. “You like me a lot, right?”

“Yeah— _fuck_ ,” Lucas groaned, squeezing his eyes shut when Ten put _both_ his hands on Lucas’s dick at once, one holding him tight, the other one teasing, twisting in opposite directions as he pumped him off. “Fuck, Ten, oh my _God_ oh my God oh my God.”

“When you thought about me while you got yourself off, what was I doing? Was I doing this? Your cock is so big, so much for me to play with, I’m so lucky,” Ten murmured, his fast evil demon mouth nipping all down Lucas’s collarbone. He was doing some wild shit with his hands, squeezing and tugging and rubbing in all the right places, and Lucas felt like he’d already died about five times and Ten kept bringing him back to life just so he could kill him again. 

“This, yeah, and your— and your— mouth,” Lucas said, struggling for air. He didn’t know what he liked more, Ten stroking his ego or Ten stroking his dick. Both? Definitely both.

“And you got that already,” Ten hummed. “You’re not denying it, though. Do you think about me _every_ time you touch yourself? Really?”

Lucas moaned helplessly and tried to shake his head, but he didn’t want to lie to him and he knew Ten would know he was lying. He must have waited too long to say something, though, because—

“Admit it or I’ll stop,” Ten said threateningly, suddenly very mean, and bit Lucas’s neck right where he’d already given him a hickey.

“ _Ten_ ,” Lucas whined. Ten’s hands were already slowing down and Lucas needed to finish so bad, he was dying for it. He’d say whatever Ten wanted him to, but he was _shy,_ this was fucking embarrassing. He squirmed, hips bucking forward into Ten’s grip to try and get him to keep going, but it didn’t work. He had no way out other than being honest. So much for Ten being nice to him. “Yeah— pretty much, yeah.”

“Wow,” Ten said, sounding genuinely shocked, and started stroking him again, harder faster better stronger, and Lucas was so relieved he almost cried, but instead he just moaned some more, one hand grabbing at the couch cushions white-knuckled, arms flexing tight, eyes slipping shut again.

Lucas usually always came pretty hard and needed to lie motionless face-down on his bed for a while afterwards, but this was literally a whole nother universe, like Ten had unlocked a new dimension via Lucas’s dick. Lucas felt it building in his lower stomach, and he wished he could shut up but he couldn’t, panting rough noises into the side of Ten’s head with his breath huffing out of him in hot irregular bursts. Everything felt so intense and he couldn’t catch his breath and it was almost scary, but then Ten squeezed the base of his dick again and Lucas couldn’t think at all, couldn’t do anything except moan like a dumbass and get cum all over Ten’s jeans and probably his couch. 

He didn’t black out as hard this time, but his ears were ringing worse, and so it took him a while to notice that Ten was complaining about how heavy Lucas was; he’d somehow managed to pin Ten under himself again, and now Ten “couldn’t breathe” or something. Lucas mumbled some sounds that could maybe have been “sorry,” rolling back to give Ten room to breathe, but he was the one that didn’t have lungs anymore, let alone a brain. Wow. Were all gay guys this powerful and good at handjobs, or was it just Ten? It was probably just Ten. He was insane. Lucas closed his eyes, chest heaving as he breathed, but then realized he’d fall asleep if he did that and struggled to open them again.

“Aww,” Ten cooed. “Are you sleepy?”

Lucas nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and found Ten’s blurry silhouette through his blurry vision and leaned towards it pointedly to try and get Ten to kiss him some more. Ten figured out what he wanted — he was so smart — and kissed him, lighter this time, but Lucas’s lips were all buzzy from all the kissing and sucking and biting so it still made him shiver. 

“Stay as long as you want,” Ten murmured. “You can go sleep in my bed, if you want. When does your mom expect you to be home?”

“Iunno, later,” Lucas mumbled, his big clumsy hands grabbing for Ten’s skinny sexy waist to keep him from scooting away. He kissed him back as much as he could, but he couldn’t really breathe, either, so he ended up just nuzzling their faces together. Ten was _so_ great.

“Do you care if she knows you’re here?” Ten asked. His voice sounded like he was smiling, and he had such a nice smile, and Lucas had already gotten what they both wanted but maybe Ten would suck his dick again soon, and that was such a great thought that it made Lucas make a happy noise into Ten’s cheek. “No?”

“Shh,” Lucas said. “I’m gonna bed.”

He rolled over Ten — “Oof!” Ten said — and fell onto the floor heavily, then dragged himself up and lurched over to Ten’s bed, stripping his jeans and boxer-briefs off as he went. He was dizzy and his mouth was dry and he felt like a zombie and he couldn’t really see straight, but he somehow made it to Ten’s bed and pulled the blankets back so he could flop down. 

Ten’s bed was big enough and smelled nice and his pillows were really soft and so were his sheets, and Lucas was naked so he wiggled around to feel how nice it all was all over his whole body. It would have been even nicer if Ten had been in there with him, but Lucas wasn’t really conscious anymore so he couldn’t call him over. He could hear Ten rustling around, probably cleaning up Lucas’s various messes, and then the bed dipped slightly under Ten’s weight and Ten put his arms around Lucas and leaned down to kiss him right in front of his ear. 

“Room for one more?” Ten murmured.

“Zrbd,” Lucas said, which meant ‘it’s your bed, do whatever you want.’ He couldn’t even find the energy to move back and let him in, but Ten shoved him back until there was enough space, then slipped under the covers to join him. He was small and fit right under Lucas’s chin, and the last thing Lucas consciously did was put one arm around him to hug him close into his chest like the anime body pillow he’d had for a brief but very exciting period of his life. Then he passed out and slept for the next five hours. 

Lucas would always be able to find another job, but there was only one Ten, and although he no longer had Coup de Foudre in his life, he now had Ten for coup de foutre purposes, and that was really all any 19-year-old guy — especially Lucas — needed to be happy, so yeah. Lucas was pretty much living it up, and now he was looking forward to a super dope, super gay summer!!!!!!

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! IM SORRY AGAIN! im putting this in a series just bc i have about a thousand Ideas for the future development of these 2 horny fools and ill come back to it every once in a while, but this is a oneshot!! yay! i cannot believe i wrote this but i literally could not rest until i did yikes
> 
> also my friend whomst dragged me into tencas in the first place wrote A TENWOOCAS FIC which is SO good, u can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651867), 10000/10 recommend and its tbh got similar energies to this bc we were writing them at the same time. hehehohoho please go read n enjoy !!
> 
> im really sorry to anyone whos subscribed to me for, like, serious content. im currently working on another nct fic (and is it just nct? hmmmmm.) that's also very crazy but also a lot more serious, and the first chapter will be up soon, so SMASH that mf subscribe button if u want to read that!! oh also as u can see im using the pseud magicsoul now which is where all my kpop fics will be, so check that out if u want! 
> 
> thank u so much for reading!! pls lmk what u thought in a review lol and come chat w me on twitter (paratazxis) or tumblr (triplehisreal) and ill be back soon :~)


End file.
